yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and the Three Kingdoms
Yuna and the Three Kingdoms is the second movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Prince Edmond, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer and Prince Sunlight must continue their way to Armageddor with a help from Sméagol. The rest of Yuna's Fellowship must stick together with a return of Master Eon. Meanwhile, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, The ponies, The engines, The human counterparts and the Fantasyland Engines must prepare for battle against the dark army to protect the Isle of Berk. The union of the first Three Kingdoms of Equestria must prevail. Plot The Alliance begins/Traveling for Armageddor/Sméagol leads the way/The foals and children's captive In Equinelantis, King Solar Flare declared to seek the alliance with Hiccup and the Vikings in Berk. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and the others are walking to Armageddor but losing their way until they met up with Sméagol who offers to lead them to the gates. Meanwhile, the foals were being taken by a band of Goblins to Jafar. Picking up the Trail/Jafar destroying the Valley of Piece Meanwhile, The rest of the Fellowship are tracking down the goblins in hoping to rescue the rest of Princess Yuna's friends. At an Island not far from Berk, Jafar is gathering an army of Goblins, Orcs and Uruk-Hai to attack the Valley of Piece. Defending the Valley/An Alliance at Berk/The Foals and Kids Escaped Meanwhile, Hiccup is leading his friends and their Dragons to defend The Valley of Piece from Jafar's dark army. As they returned to Berk, King Solar Flare seek alliance with Hiccup and the Vikings. Luna begins to miss Yuna a lot since she left. Hiccup, Emerl and their friends are preparing to make their battle soon. So they went to get Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council. Back with the Fellowship, Shrek discovers Jafar is gathering an army of Orcs, Goblins and Uruk-Hai to prepare for the great battle in El Dorado. That night with the foals, They make their escape plan as the Cake Twins faked their pains while Dipper and Mable took them down and make their run through the forest. In the Forest, They've met up with the BoxTrolls, Fish, Shoe, Fragile, Specs, Sparky, Bucket, Knickers, Wheels, Sweets, Clocks an Oil Cans as they took them to a very familiar Portal Master Wizard. Sméagol leading into the Swamp/Tracking down in the Forest/Master Eon has returned Meanwhile, Sméagol took them to the Swamp. Yuna and the others followed him to where he leads them to. In the forest, Hot Dog found Nyx's muddy hoof shoe prints as the others followed. Then, Master Eon appeared in the light. The Fellowship rejoiced of his return, And Master Eon brought them to see the foals accompanied by the BoxTrolls. Later, Master Eon and Star Swirl summoned one of the Bewilderbeasts and Marahute the Giant Golden Eagle as Donkey called for his wife, Dragon as they fly for their journey to Berk. That night, They've settled in for the night as Master Eon foretold of Yuna's journey to Armageddor. Shrek explained that the royal foals are with her and Sméagol was leading them and they all had faith. The Gates of Armageddor/Arriving in Berk/Jafar summons his Warg Riders At the Gates of Armageddor, Yuna and the others took a close look waiting for the chance get inside but Sméagol was too concern for the Amulet's whereabouts. So he decided to lead them to secret way to Armageddor. The foals, kids and their companions arrived at Berk and they reunited with their families, friends including the human counterparts and the Fantasyland Engines. Later, They've met up with Hiccup and his band of Vikings and Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council. Then, They make ready for the battle to defend Berk of the dark armies. Meanwhile, Jafar summons his Warg Riders to wipe out all of Berk. Yuna and the others Sticking Together/An Army Marching to Armageddor/Met up with Hunter Meanwhile, Sméagol leads Yuna and the others around Armageddor for another entrance. Later, They've discovered an evil army marching to Armageddor preparing for the great battle. Then, They met up with Hunter, As he and his cheetah archers fires their arrows and take down a few soldiers. Hunter took them to safety. Ambush by Warg Riders/Fight off the Wargs/Hiccup injured his arm Then, Warg Riders came to invade Berk as the Battle begins. Then, The Warg Riders retreated after the battle won. Then, Hiccup injured his arm from a Warg attack. Valka and Astrid brought him to safety with Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Toothless with them. Five of Thousands of Three/Yuna and Hunter's Conversation/Don't hurt Sméagol Meanwhile, Jafar sends out five thousand Goblins, Five thousand Orcs and Five thousand Uruk-Hai to destroy Berk. Meanwhile, Yuna spoke to Hunter about her mission to destroy the amulet and defeat the Darkness. Later, Sméagol was brought here by a group of the other Cheetah Warriors and Yuna begged Hunter not to hurt him. The Fellowship together again/Preparing for Battle in Berk/Reinforcements and more from Avalar Later, Some four figures came from the distance. It was Yuna and the royal foals with Smeagol following them. Luna, Celestia, Sharon, Cadance and Twilight were so happy to see them again. Then, All the Vikings and their Dragons are preparing for battle after hearing the news from Iago and Zazu. The Battle in Berk is about to begin as reinforcements arrived. An army of Gargoyles, Mabu Defense Force and the Warriors of Avalar are preparing for battle to defend Berk. The Dark Armies have come/The Wall has been breached/Yuna and her friends take the stand Suddenly, the Dark Armies of Orcs, Uruk-Hai and Goblins arrived trying to take over Berk. The bombs were placed on the wall and it breached. Then, The righteous armies are taking the stand with the Fellowship. Yuna and her friends did the same to and take down as many Uruks, Goblins and Orcs that tried to get pass the wall. Fall Back to the Keep/Yuna and her friends plan new strategies/Skylanders to the Rescue Later, The righteous army are falling back to the keep. Yuna and hr friends were informed by Sméagol that the enemy's camp is not far from Berk and they planed their new battle strategies. Just then, John Smith and Humpty begin to hold off the Uruks, Goblins and Orcs as the Skylanders came to the rescue. Master Eon returns with reinforcements/The Flooding of Jafar's Tower Then, It was the crack of dawn. Master Eon came on Marahute with reinforcements. Gwahir and the Giant Eagles, Warriors of Equinelantis and the Griffins of Griffeon. No dark army stood against this army. Meanwhile, Yuna, her friends and cousins and the Skylanders put a stop to Jafar's Tower by creating the Flood. They were victorious. Victory in Berk/Farewell to Yuna and her friends/Continuing to Armageddor Later, Berk was victorious as the battle won. Then, Yuna and her friends returned to say their goodbyes to their families as they are to continue their way to Armageddor. Sméagol leads Yuna and her friends to where they first stopped. The Beginning of the Battle for all worlds Later, Luna and Celestia stay with their babies while the rest of the fellowship continued on with Master Eon for more allies to gain and to prepare for the Battle of All Worlds. Yuna and her friends imagining the future/Onward to the fires of Mount Diablo Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends thought about the future about how ponies would hear great legends about destroying the Amulet of Power to destroy the Darkness. So they've fallowed Sméagol to Armageddor to the fires of Mount Diablo. Trivia *The film is based off The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. *The storyline concludes in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. Songs # Scenes #The Alliance begins/Traveling for Armageddor/Sméagol leads the way/The foals and children's captive #Picking up the Trail/Jafar destroying the Valley of Piece #Defending the Valley/An Alliance at Berk/The Foals and Kids Escaped #Sméagol leading into the Swamp/Tracking down in the Forest/Master Eon has returned #The Gates of Armageddor/Arriving in Berk/Jafar summons his Warg Riders #Yuna and the others Sticking Together/An Army Marching to Armageddor/Met up with Hunter #Ambush by Warg Riders/Fight off the Wargs/Hiccup injured his arm #Five of Thousands of Three/Yuna and Hunter's Conversation/Don't hurt Sméagol #The Fellowship together again/Preparing for Battle in Berk/Reinforcements and more from Avalar #The Dark Armies have come/The Wall has been breached/Yuna and her friends take the stand #Fall Back to the Keep/Yuna and her friends plan new strategies/Skylanders to the Rescue #Master Eon returns with reinforcements/The Flooding of Jafar's Tower #Victory in Berk/Farewell to Yuna and her friends/Continuing to Armageddor #The Beginning of the Battle for all worlds #Yuna and her friends imagining the future/Onward to the fires of Mount Diablo Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225